Pandora's Box
by gripsyched
Summary: A HarukaxMichiru story written in the form of a play.
1. scene a)i- ii

Pandora's Box

Pairing: Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou

AN: This is written in a play format- and it's a high school AU woosh :D ahhahaha I had fun writing this.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Sailor Moon!

Enjoy!

* * *

Scene a)i)

_Centre spotlight on; a girl with green hair falls from a block- a clear attempt at suicide. There are screams. The spotlight snaps out, and the stage is dark again._

* * *

Scene a)ii)

_Lights fade in, our protagonist is sitting at a desk, sketching- there are a few more empty ones surrounding her. _

**MEAN GIRLS** (their names are to be confirmed- because we can never tell a shadow apart from another)

_[strutting in]_ Oh look- it's Michiru Kaiou, the _girl_ who thinks she's better than the rest of us.

**MICHIRU **

_[pauses, closing her sketchbook, and nonchalantly puts it away with a certain tenseness]_ Ara, but it is not considered an opinion if it is a fact, no?

**MEAN GIRLS**

_[sneer- almost too quickly]_ You're a freak.

**MICHIRU**

If being normal entails being like you, I shall have to decline the offer. _[amused- that is the only way she can keep herself from breaking down]_

_MEAN GIRLS push MICHIRU to the floor, and grab her sketchbook before throwing it to the ground._

**MEAN GIRLS**

Freak. A waste of time. You should just go and die.

**MICHIRU**

_[laughing, because there's nothing much she can do] _A waste of time? I assure you, the only person's time you're wasting is your own. _[stands and dusts her uniform, hesitating about whether to pick up her sketchbook.]_

_The bell rings, conveniently, and MICHIRU picks up her sketchbook before hastily exiting the class. Another student with windswept hair- whose name we will come to know of- enters and bumps into MICHIRU._

**MICHIRU**

Oh my- I'm sorry, I didn't-

**STUDENT**_ [there are no appropriate names to bestow upon her, and hence- her status will be enough for now]_

_[softly, gently- as though she knows that she can break MICHIRU anytime] _Did you know-?

**MICHIRU**

_[gulps, as we all do when faced with the knowledge of not knowing] _Know what?

**STUDENT**

That apologizing is a sign of guilt, and that it is evidence enough to have a case against you? _[she smiles, and it is a soft one- almost pitying]_

**MICHIRU**

Integrity is a virtue.

**STUDENT**

_[her smile is gentle, her gaze not so] _So, integrity above everything else?

**MICHIRU**

_[narrows her eyes, looking almost vexed- she shoots a wary glance at the MEAN GIRLS behind her]_ No. Integrity over guilt.

**STUDENT**

That hardly makes any sense. _[sweeping bangs out of face]_ That's a consequential statement.

**MICHIRU**

That's a principle.

_MICHIRU moves past the STUDENT hurriedly, because the fear of not knowing leaves us all astounded and wary._

**STUDENT**

_[chuckling- and utters the statement softly]_ You lie.

_MICHIRU pauses in her tracks, almost angry at the accusation, and almost stunned. Though the STUDENT has been soft, the blows hit home- _hard.

**MICHIRU**

_[bitterly] _Just enough to stay sane.

_MICHIRU exits._

**MEAN GIRLS**

Freak.

**STUDENT**

_[sarcastic, dropping all pretenses] _Your extensive vocabulary is commendable.

**MEAN GIRLS**

_[it is intended to hurt- their previous act of mocking MICHIRU seems almost playful now] _You _bitch._

**STUDENT**

Takes one to know one, huh.

**MEAN GIRLS**

You don't belong here.

**STUDENT**

_[sneering]_ Do _you_? Do you belong here, in this little, _wittle cwassroom with rwainbows and unicorns_? Does _wittle bitty meanie love pwaying kingdom and pwetending to be the great qween of empty hallways?_

**MEAN GIRLS**

Cut the crap, Haruka Tenou. You _stink_ of your cigarettes and of your rotting mother-

**HARUKA** _[yet another convenient introduction to her name]_

Did you know?

**MEAN GIRLS**

Oh, enlighten me, freak.

**HARUKA**

That you should really stop using my father's cologne? You _stink_.

**MEAN GIRLS**

What, Tenou, does it hurt your little bitty heart to know that I've been screwing your father over and over? Does it make mama's little girl-

**HARUKA**

_[smirks]_ You really shouldn't have said that. _[holds out a recorder]_ You already stink of the moth balls they have at the Girls' Home.

**MEAN GIRLS**

You wouldn't.

**HARUKA**

_[exasperated sigh] _Really, what do they teach you kids these days about underage sex and plausible deniability?

_HARUKA sprints, exits._

_The MEAN GIRLS chase._

_Lights fade out. The stage is dark._

* * *

AN: woosh that was fun! :D I'm trying out a different style. I don't really have the patience for multi-chaptered fics, but I guess I should be able to tackle this one... Won't be writing too much though- I still have other writing commitments outside of

Reviews will be appreciated!


	2. scene a)iii

Pandora's Box

Pairing: Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou

AN: This scene is short, but I liked it. It's very... poignant D:

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Sailor Moon!

Enjoy!

* * *

scene a)iii:

_Centre spotlight snaps in._

_A younger MICHIRU is seated on a desk. She smiles. The older MICHIRU stands beside her, smiling wryly._

**YOUNG- MICHIRU**

Tell me about a girl named Michiru Kaiou.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

What do you want to know?

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

Anything that _you'd_ like me to know.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

Why don't _you_ tell me about Michiru Kaiou?

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

_[shaking her head adamantly]_ That's not fair. You've already seen her. You already know what I'm going to say about her.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

You're just insistent as I remember.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

Do you remember me? Do you think of me?

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

_[soothingly, coaxingly] _All the time, love. All the time.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

You shouldn't have to think of me. You're seventeen! You're supposed to be too busy thinking about yourself.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

Does it matter? We are the same.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

You want us to be the same. _[breathes in, steadying herself] _Tell me about Michiru Kaiou.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

You _are_ her.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

I am her past. Tell me about her now. Tell me about _you._

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

You shouldn't have to know.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

That bad, huh? _[pause]_ Does she still play the violin?

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

_[smiles proudly] _Wouldn't give it up for the world.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

_[nodding] _Still swimming?

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

Still waters run deep, love, remember? (The book we read at twelve?)

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

I think that's beyond my time. _[giggles]_ What about Dad? Did he ever become the world famous band conductor?

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

_[sighing] _That's beyond your time, too.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

_[nodding, as though she has expected it] _How did it happen?

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

Suicide.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

Did he take you with him?

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

He took Mom. She's never been the same since. I have a new substitute for a father figure, now.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

_[softly] _Please don't lie to me, Michi. I've lost too many things.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

_[chuckling] _You forget that I am beyond your time too, ten year-old Michi.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

I miss you, Michi.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

That, is scientifically impossible.

**YOUNG-MICHIRU**

_This_ is impossible. _[pausing, running a hand through OLDER-MICHIRU's hair] _So, tell me about a girl named Michiru Kaiou.

**OLDER-MICHIRU**

_[stroking and combing through YOUNG-MICHIRU's tresses, and answers quietly] _She misses you.

_Spotlight snaps out._

* * *

Reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
